


And These are Our Gold Coloured Days

by youalwayscount



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossover, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youalwayscount/pseuds/youalwayscount
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles about life, love, and pissing off Mycroft featuring the characters of BBC Sherlock at the hallowed halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And These are Our Gold Coloured Days

John sat hunched over in the Great Hall, trying in vain to study for Arithmancy, Charms and Herbology all at once, creating a messy nest of books and parchment and used quills a foot wide in front of him on the table.OWLS were in exactly a week, and he was starting to feel frantic.

Sherlock plopped down next to him, leaning into Johns shoulder with an overly dramatic sigh. “Studying is so DULL John! Why can’t we go do something interesting? Like jinxing Mycroft? Or hexing Mycroft? Or filling Mycroft’s shoes with flobberworm mucus?” he complained.

John pinched the bridge of his nose. “You are probably the only Ravenclaw in the history of Ravenclaw House to have a complete aversion to studying. Where’s your Charms book? We were going to study together right?”

Sherlock looked up at him sideways, wearing that half blank, half nonchalant look that made John alternately want to flick or kiss him. “Oh, right! I forgot it. It’s up in my dorm.”

“Well go get it.”

“You’ve got a perfectly good Charms book. We’ll share.” Sherlock decided, reaching over and yanking the Charms book closer so that it was in the middle of them. Before John could protest, Sherlock had scooched himself so close to John that he was practically sitting in his lap. He gave John his signature smile and eyebrow quirk combo that silently smirked, _“Problem?”_

“Fine.” John sighed. “Let’s start with Chapter Six, it’s still giving me trouble…”

By the end of the chapter Sherlock’s hand had found its way into John’s under the table; his thumb making gentle circles on the back of John’s hand. John smiled and leaned into Sherlock’s bony shoulder, breathing in his scent of linen, parchment and traces of potions chemicals. Any anxiety John was having over OWLS was long forgotten now.

_"Maybe Sherlock should “forget” his books more often.”_

_**END** _


End file.
